


На следующее утро

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Название говорит само за себя: то, что произошло на следующее утро.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На следующее утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Morgen danach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650956) by WatchersGoddess. 



Когда за стенкой перестал шуметь душ, Гермиона Грейнджер лениво перевернулась на спину. Моргая заспанными глазами, она оглядела большую спальню, в которой провела ночь. Она и мечтать не смела, что ей доведется испытать такое. А если и да, то уж точно не с этим мужчиной.

Гермиона широко улыбнулась, но тут же прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы хоть как-то взять гормоны под контроль, потому что в спальню из душа зашел Северус Снейп — все еще мокрый, из всей одежды на нем было только полотенце, преступно низко висящее на бедрах. Она медленно скользнула взглядом по его телу снизу вверх. Каким бы худым и жилистым Снейп ни казался, под бледной кожей прятались мускулы; он был сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.

Взгляд Гермионы дошел до его головы, и она непроизвольно вскрикнула от удивления. Снейп вихрем развернулся в ее сторону, по привычке нащупывая волшебную палочку. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но, увидев выражение ее лица, буркнул лишь:

— Что?

— Твои волосы... — пролепетала Гермиона.

— Что с ними?

— Они... кудрявые, — она наморщила лоб. — Как это возможно?

— Вероятно от душа, — сухо ответил Снейп и — к вящему неудовольствию Гермионы — накинул на еще влажное тело белую рубашку.

— Но обычно они прямые, — не сдавалась она.

Снейп застонал и закатил глаза. Из зубовного скрежета, последовавшего за этим, Гермиона расслышала что-то вроде: «Потому что я их обычно выпрямляю».

Она снова закусила губу, а потом поинтересовалась:

— А зачем?

— Затем, что ученицы — по совершенно непонятным мне причинам! — находят кудрявые волосы привлекательными даже у такого типа, как я. Я сыт их слащавыми комментариями по горло!

— А когда у тебя прямые волосы, они ничего не говорят?

— Нет.

Гермиона кивнула. Наступила тишина. Она с интересом рассматривала этого загадочного человека, продолжающего одеваться. Полотенце одиноко лежало на стуле. Наконец Снейп тряхнул все еще мокрыми волосами и высушил их взмахом волшебной палочки.

— Нет! — вдруг вскричала Гермиона.

Его брови полезли вверх.

— Что «нет»?

Гермиона выбралась из кровати и босиком зашлепала к Снейпу. В отличие от него, она еще ночью надела на себя трусы и футболку, потому что в подземельях было очень холодно, особенно для того, кто, подобно ей, привык проводить дни в залитой солнцем теплой квартире. И все равно по ее спине поползли мурашки, которые она попыталась проигнорировать.

Остановившись перед Снейпом, Гермиона заглянула в его черные глаза, молча спрашивая разрешения прикоснуться. Для этого нужно было запастись терпением. Как и вчера вечером. Но в конце концов Снейп сдался. Как и вчера вечером. Гермиона протянула руки к его кудрявым волосам и, проведя пальцами к затылку, собрала их в хвост. 

— Мне нравится видеть твое лицо.

Снейп фыркнул:

— Кажется, ты единственная, кому это нравится.

Улыбка промелькнула на ее лице.

— Завяжи их для меня.

Сперва казалось, что его брови вновь вот-вот устремятся вверх. Но затем он кивнул, взял пучок волос в ладони и завязал их в хвост, воспользовавшись заклинанием.

— Так пойдет? — буркнул он.

Но на Гермиону его ворчание больше не действовало.

— Да. Тебе идет, — ее пальцы скользнули по его рукам вниз, обхватили ладони. — А теперь пошли обратно в постель.


End file.
